


The Gabriel Milton Show

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Billy, Caring Dean Winchester, Cheating, Crying Castiel, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Protective Billy, Protective Dean Winchester, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dean had to come onto a reality TV show to prove Castiel's boyfriend was cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gabriel Milton Show

The whiskey eyed TV host goes on stage waving to his excited crowd. When the crowd quiets down he begins to speak.

“Thank you guys for coming. Today on the Gabriel Milton Show we have an interesting case. To cheat or not to cheat?”

The crowd gives a collective “ooooo”.

“I can’t go too much into it without spoiling it. So let’s get with our first guest, Billy.”

An African American woman comes out with curly black hair, a black button down shirt, gray skirt, and black high heels. The crowd welcomes her with claps.

Gabriel walks to one of the unoccupied seats, plopping himself down. “Thank you for coming on the show, Billy.”

“Thank you for having me.”

“Alright, so would you like to explain your side of why we’re here?”

Billy crosses her legs at the ankles to gain comfort before she loses some.

“Castiel will not listen to me nor his best friend, when we tell him that his boyfriend is cheating on him. He just refuses to listen and he’ll say things like, “oh no, he wouldn’t do that. He loves me too much”. And his best friend that’s here, Dean, has actually fought Castiel’s boyfriend.”

Gabriel’s brows quirk. “Why did they fight?”

Billy clears her throat. “That’s not my story to tell. You should ask Dean for that answer.”

“Is Castiel and Dean close?”

Billy huffs a laugh. “Close? Oh my gosh, they were practically joined at the hip before Michael came into the picture. If someone were to see them on the street they would’ve thought, they were married.”

“Wow, that close, huh?”

“Yeah, that close.”

Gabriel shuffles with the cards in his hands. “What do you want to accomplish today?”

Billy sighs straightening up in her seat. “I want my friend back and I want Dean to be able to laugh again with his best friend. More importantly I want Castiel to leave here knowing that we wouldn’t make up random lies just so he would break up with Michael.”

The crowd begins a clapping uproar. Gabriel gets up turning his back to the crowd. “Let’s welcome Castiel to the stage.”

A man with unruly dark brown hair and ocean deep blue eyes steps out onto the stage, sitting down in one of the three seats available.

“Hello Castiel. I would ask how you are doing, but I have a feeling it’s not so great.”

Castiel shakes his head in response, while fiddling with his fingers on his lap.

“So, you’ve heard what Ms. Billy has said when you were backstage. Do you have anything to say about that?”

Castiel turns in his seat to face her. “I know you and Dean wouldn’t lie to me, but I also know that you two don’t like him.”

“Sweetie, the only reason we don’t like him is because he doesn’t treat you right.”

“Michael does treat me right. He tells me he loves me all the time.”

Billy gets up to sit beside him, placing a hand on his, she says, “Cas just because he says it doesn’t mean he means it. You have so much to offer, but you settled when you met him and that’s what Dean and I want you to understand”.

Cas’ knee begins to bounce. “…. But he wouldn’t cheat on me….”

“That’s why we’re here today, Cas.”

Gabriel hike up his pants a bit before sitting on the steps of the stage. “Castiel, what was the relationship like when you and Michael first met?”

“It was great, we went on dates and things like that. And he would buy me things.”

Gabriel nods. “And what is it like now?”

Cas sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Now, he gets really busy, so he can’t answer most times when I call or text. We don’t really see each other often. But I understand because he works a lot of hours so he’s tired when he gets off and I want him to get his rest.”

Here and there in the crowd “aww’s” are heard.

“So let me sum up what we have so far. Billy and Dean believe that your boyfriend, Michael, is cheating, but you don’t. Mainly because he tells you he loves all the time and he works a lot, which would explain why the two of you don’t see one another regularly.”

Castiel nods.

“Okay, so I’m gonna ask the two of you to leave the stage for a little bit then I’ll bring you two back out.”

Billy and Castiel walk off stage together with their arms linked.

“Now we’re bringing out Dean, the best friend.” Gabriel announces to the crowd.

Clapping turns into whistles coming from most of the lady’s. The tall, light brown haired, emerald eyed man steps onto the stage.

“I guess today the show is filled with a lot of good looking people.” Gabriel jokes as Dean sits.

“How are you, Dean?”

“I’m doin’ alright. How about yourself?”

“I can’t complain. You’re here for your friend Castiel and his situation. What is the relationship between you two?”

Dean wipes his hands on his slacks. “He’s my best friend, has been since the tenth grade. I love the guy. When I needed someone to talk too he was always there. It sucks that we’re even here having to go through this right now. Cas is one of the last people this should happen to. We seriously shouldn’t be here.”

“We have Castiel somewhere he can’t hear us on the stage right now. Um, I understand that you had something you wanted to tell him that he doesn’t know.” Gabriel takes a seat beside Dean.

“Yeah, you’re right. Towards the middle of their relationship,” Dean sighs, shaking his head, “Michael tried to get with me.”

A gasp goes through the crowd at Dean’s admission.

“Michael made an advance towards you?”

Dean nods.

“This might seem personal and you don’t have to answer, but are you gay also?”

“No, I’m bi.”

“So if it were a different setting and Michael wasn’t Castiel’s boyfriend his advance would’ve been accepted.”

“No, Michael isn’t the greatest guy so I didn’t like him right off the bat.”

Gabriel leans forward a little. “And is that the reason you two fought?”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Billy told me I should ask you.”

Dean runs a hand down his face. “I saw him at a bar with a guy. I wasn’t gonna say anything, but then they kissed and I got pissed. So I dragged him outside and had a physical bloody conversation with him. He added blood from his nose, it was the only contribution he had in the conversation.”

The crowd laughs at Dean’s last statement.

“Does Castiel know about the fight?”

“Yes, he does. But as you can see he’s still with him.”

“And why do you think that is?”

Dean rings his hands together, biting at his lower lip before answering. “Michael is manipulative and Cas… Cas doesn’t have a lot of self-confidence. He’s always been that way. I tried to help him with how he sees himself, but he grew up with a big family and he is the youngest child. So he would get teased a lot. He doesn’t think he’s a good lookin’ guy at all, which is completely wrong. Don’t you guys agree?”

The audience yelled their agreement.

“So Michael could sense that when they got together. Cas is also shy, so he doesn’t get out much and that resulted in him not really dating a lot. Michael put on some “charm” and he we are.”

“Wow, okay, uh let’s bring Billy, Castiel, and Michael out.”

As they come out the crowd boos at Michael, he ignores it, making his way towards Dean.

“You are the biggest liar I have ever met.”

Dean rises out of his seat. “What do I have to lie about, Mike?”

“You just want Castiel for yourself. Everybody can see the pathetic crush you have on him.” Michael comments with a smirk.

Dean doesn’t respond instead directing his attention to Gabriel.

“Do you want to tell him now?” Gabriel questions.

Turning to his best friend he looks him in the eye. “Cas, you might not believe me, but Michael tried to sleep with me, before the time we got into that fight.”

Cas’ brow furrows as he looks between his friend and his boyfriend. “Michael, is that true?”

“Baby, no. Why would I do that to you? I love you, there’s no one else for me.”

“I don’t know if I’m the only one, but I feel like your full of something I’m not allowed to say on TV.” Gabriel says pointing his cards at him as the audience claps.

“Now do you see what I meant?” Dean asks Gabriel glaring at Michael.

“Yeah, I do. Everyone here, except for Castiel has taken a test to prove their innocence in this. We’ll start with Billy’s.” Gabriel clears his throat.

“Billy was asked, “Is the only reason you’ve accused Michael of cheating is because of your dislike towards him?” She answered, “no”, and she was telling the truth.”

The crowd claps.

Gabriel switches his card. “Dean was asked the same question and he has the same result. He was also asked, “The night of the fight, did you witness Michael cheating?” He answered, “yes”, Dean was telling the truth.” The host waits for the noise of the crowd to die down. “”Is it true Michael made a sexual advance toward you while he was with Castiel?” He said, “yes”….. Dean was telling the truth.”

Castiel looks at Michael with tears in his eyes moving away when he comes near him. “Why?”

“It didn’t happen. That test is a lie, Baby.”

“Would you like for me to read Michael’s results, Castiel?” Gabriel asks already switching cards.

He receives a nod.

“Michael was asked, “On the night of the fight, did you kiss someone that wasn’t Castiel with the intentions to have a sexual encounter?” He answered, “no”, surprise surprise, he wasn’t telling the truth.”

The crowd boos as Cas clamps a hand over his mouth.

“”While still in a relationship with Castiel, did you make a sexual advance towards Dean?” He answered. “no”. I’m sorry to tell you, Castiel. Michael didn’t tell the truth.”

Billy hugs Castiel as he begins to cry.

“This is the last question we asked Michael. “Other than the night of the fight, have you cheated on Castiel anytime in the relationship?” He’s failed all of his questions.

Castiel pulls away from Billy and makes a hasty exit off of the stage. The audience boos Michael along with having sympathy for Cas.

Dean runs in the same direction to go after him, pushing Michael out of the way.

Dean manages to catch him before he makes it to the dressing rooms. He grabs his shoulder and turns him around, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Cas cries into his neck with his arms trapped between them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t believe you and Billy.”

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas.”

“I’m such an idiot. I just didn’t want to believe it. Why was he with me if he was just going to cheat, Dean?”

“Cause he’s a jackass that doesn’t deserve you. When I tell you can have anybody you want Cas, I mean it. Me and Billy both.”

Billy comes and plants a kiss on top of the dark brown nest on Cas’ head.

“Sweetie, when we tell you things like, “you’re one hell of a catch”, we aren’t joking. You’re smart, caring, and handsome, anybody who knows what they have wouldn’t let you slip away or do anything that would make you. And Michael isn’t that person.”

Cas nods pulling back a little, wiping at his face. “I’m so sorry, guys…”

Dean looks down at him because of the slight height difference. “Hey, listen to me. We don’t matter right now. You’ve done nothing wrong. What matters is that you’re able to trust anybody else you get in a relationship with because of this douchebag. We want the best for you, Cas. This is just one bump in the road.” Dean wipes a tear from Cas’s cheek. “Don’t cry over a douchebag who doesn’t know what he has, okay?”

Cas nods, looking up at his friend before hugging him.

“Are you ready to go back out, Sweetie?” Billy asks rubbing his back.

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

They go back on stage together with the crowd standing up clapping.

“It’s obvious you have two people here that care a lot about you, Castiel.” Gabriel tells him.

Cas looks at Dean and Billy. “Yeah, I’m glad to have them in my life.”

“Is there anything you want to tell Michael before you go?”

Castiel crosses in front of Dean making his way towards Michael at a slow pace. When he gets in front of him, he gives him a small smile before a loud smack fills the studio. Security come on stage and pulls him and Michael away from each other.

“Don’t you ever contact me again, Michael. I’m done with you and your bull. I’m done with letting people like you run over me. I might’ve been an idiot for staying with you, but you’re the one who has lost something priceless.”

The audience erupts with praise.

Dean smiles bright as his friend makes his way back by his side with his own surprised expression at standing up for himself.

“That felt great, didn’t it?”

“Yeah… I should have done it before.”

He wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into his side.

“You’ve made the biggest mistake, Castiel. You will never find someone like me again.” Michael spits out.

“I sure as hell hope not.” Castiel replies.

Gabriel chuckles. “Michael if you would kindly escort yourself off my stage that would be great.”

Michael huffs stomping off of the stage.

“Billy, thank you for coming on the show. It was nice to have a woman’s touch on the situation.”

“Thank you for having me.” Billy waves to the cheering crowd as she walks off.

Gabriel focuses on the two in front of him. “I said this while y’all were back stage and I’m not the only one who feels this way. You two would make a great couple.”

Castiel’s face goes completely red while Dean smirks. He looks up with wide blue eyes just to redirect them to the floor when Dean looks back.

“Dean is someone you need in your life whether the two of you stay friends or you decide to try to become something more. But I have the feeling you wouldn’t be opposed to the latter.”

Cas peers up at the host giving him a shy shake of his head making the crowd let out a collective “aww”.

“Try it. Not just yet since you just got out of a relationship, but when you’re ready. I know Dean will wait as long as he needs to.”

Dean sticks a hand out towards Gabriel for a handshake. “Thank you for letting us come on here, couldn’t have done it without you, man.”

Gabriel returns the shake. “Take care of yourselves and update us, alright?”

“Sure thing.”

Castiel and Dean walk off stage and the camera follows them, not knowing this, Dean kisses Castiel’s temple as they make their way with Billy to the dressing rooms. Cas blushes bright again giving him a shy smile.

“That was all for today’s show. Thank you all for coming and thank you to the people at home for tuning in. Come back next week for some more juicy drama.”

Gabriel winks at the camera and turns around to shake audience member’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!!!! <3


End file.
